is she a thief of my heart? (On hold)
by butterfly moon1.0
Summary: Lucy is related to pearl Seas, but she was left behind when her sister disappeared in the car crash, but the worst thing is, Ambers father, is trying to kill her, will Lucy seek help and stop the madman? or does she get killed in the end? please leave a review if you can and I'll try and improve the story if I can, bye bye my friends. also, this is a kyoya and OC story.


Blushing to crush.

Lucy was use to being mistaken for a boy, she had blue hair, almost like midnight, she would always wear pants and a t-shirt, and she loved boy things, oh and also had short hair. This takes place before the water park episode, and she won't be able to get out of it, she lives alone, no one knows of that, so she likes it there, today is her first day at another school that her guardians agreed for her, as long as she doesn't draw attention to herself, they were fine.

Lucy's point of view. And she has a different name than this one, but I'll let you find that out.

Today is my first day of my new school, Ouran high school, a smile lit up on my face, no one will tease me because I dress a as a boy. Though many think I got here on schooler ship, but my job is rich, the decided to just out right pay me, if I just try and break in and steal a diamond, to check if their security is up to date, anything besides that, I just stop, and pay a visit, stay a couple of minutes and then leave. My favourite song is the villain I appear to be, but nobody knows, but anyway, enough about me, let's head to class.

"Let's see, I'm in class 2A, huh, I guess that I a better knowledge than first years, great, and the guys would probably pick on me, If they had the chance, I mean" i muttered. I always whispered when there are large crowds around.

Ding dong, there goes the bell, and I'm the first one here, rich people think they are better than normal people, always will be the same as before, a bubbly blond head and stoic Raven head was coming my way, great, if they are in my class, I'll... I don't know what'll happen.

"Another commoner, look Kyoya, another commoner, we can hold a small commoners party!" another commoner? What the heak? What's wrong with him? I just say nothing and ignore them as we entered class; I stayed at the front so I could find a peaceful place.

"Alright class, today we have a new student, please introduce yourself, and tell us what you like about life?" the teacher asked me, I stepped forward, a tiny bit nervous, but otherwise fine.

"Hi, my name is Sora and I like to draw, please take care of me" I let out a smile, small, but meaning full smile, I'm so used to working in the background.

"Thank you Sora, Tamaki, please raise your hand, and Sora, could you sit to the right next to Mr. Suoh" the teacher instructed me, and I followed though.

Once I sat down, Tamaki, started talking, but I just ignored him, he's not worth my time, at the end of classes, while I was packing up my stuff, my desk mate, Tamaki snapped his fingers, what does he want now?

"Hello Sora, my name is Tamaki; would you be interested in the Host club?" he was right up in my face about it, what is even a host club?

"What is a host club?" I asked incredibly. That seemed to send Tamaki a bit back.

"Well, my dear Sora, It's a place where hands..." I stopped listening at that point, I'm going to say not going ether way.

"Now there are eight types of men girls look for, so we created the host club" and that's the end of the rant that Tamaki kinder went on, and I wasn't listening to.

"Sorry, but your club isn't for me, sorry, but I have to go now, I have something going on at home that I need to get ready for" with that, I ran out the door, few, but I have to do a security check at the restaurant today, they don't tell me what they've changed since the last time I was there. I just hope the police officer isn't there today, that would just ruin my job.

Once I got there, It was 6:00, I was hired to be a waiter for the big event, where, one or a group of people will see the diamond that is closely guarded by the bosses closest friends, but tonight we put a fake diamond so I could do a check of the security.

I got inside the waiter outfit, even though I'm young to work, I have the best mind everyone would be mad about.

"Hay Sora, could you please serve table three?" the head chef asked me. These people know me, and I know them. It's a plus, plus for all of us.

"Yeah, sure thing" I grabbed the harsher salad and walked to that table, but the strange thing was, I saw Tamaki, sulking for some reason, but I just ignored it.

"Did anyone order Harsher Salad from this table?" I asked, pretending to not know Tamaki, and his stoic friend.

"That would be me" A girl raised her hand up, she had brown hair, tied up in a ponytail, with a heart shaped pendent locking her bangs into place.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Dang, I thought I wouldn't be spotted by Tamaki.

"Who is Sora, Tamaki?" one red head said,

"He's a new to the school, he started today in Kyoya's and mine class today, but I'm curious, why are you here, Sora?" so you haven't told your friends, great.

"Simple, I work here" I shrugged my shoulders.

"No" to he was speechless was an understatement, who would have guessed that I make Tamaki shut his trap hole for once, to my relief.

"Well, yeah, but I got to go, a lot to get around, yeah know?" It wasn't a question, I saw an opening.

The boss was walking down the side hallway; he was also with a woman, a pretty one at that. But not my type, keep focus, remember that you have roller-skates hidden in my shoes, and headphones in my pocket. I slowly took them out and plugged the bottom of the head phones in to my iPod, and quickly shuffled my songs I like; I stopped at my favourite one. The villain I appear to be. Ahhh, such a great song.

I grabbed the diamond when the boss was talking the lady. He seemed to be sweating by the time he noticed the diamond was missing. I snicked, oh that never gets old, the alarm bells ring, better get back to the guests, I got my plater, and put the fake diamond on it, put a lid over got out my roller-skates and started to skate around everyone, I spotted a familiar face, the detective, oh boy, we will we have that night again?

"Hay, you, stop there" oh, sorry, I better get going, I started to skate away, I could probably guess, Tamaki and his friends gasp at what I'm doing, but this is the most payed detective in the Ootori group that we are talking about! And he's a pain in the A hole.

I jumped out the window, slide down the closest tree, landed on the man's head, boy, did he see stars? I skated into a casino, I'll sure lose them in here, I managed to get to the second floor, but I bumped into a man, and the 'diamond' fell out of my grip, I chased it, but the time I managed to catch it, a police officer, who was standing by, grabbed me by the collar, then the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by police officers, but lucky I saw a window, and a curtain, I did a pose, then grabbed the curtain, lifted it over me, climbed up to the window, and jumped down.

I managed to get around to the other side of the building, but the helicopter stoped me in my tracks.

"Give that diamond to me now" the detective said though a speaker. I held up the suppose 'diamond' I thought he wouldn't fall for the same trick, but, apparently, he fell for it again, I held it out for him to grab, then I put my other hand over his and swung to the next roof. I ran to the other side of the building, climbed down, and hopped in my getaway car; I waited until I saw the tower, great way to end today, and sightseeing.

I hopped out of the getaway car and started skating again, the lights are brighter at night, I kinder smiled at the thought, Mom and dad would have loved this, Mom, Dad, how are they doing in heaven, along with sister, I hope they are happy, where ever they are. A tear slide down my face at the thought.

I decided to check what it was inside of the diamond, once I opened, there was a bomb, great, just what I wanted. It had 49 seconds on it as I decided to look up at, but In front of me, the police, and the detective was already there, oh this gets better and better by the minute. I did the exact same moves as I did last time, and so did he, I managed to get on to the helicopters rope, and went straight up. I though the bomb and It ended in the exactly the same way, with me on the ground, that's the price I pay when I get this job.

"What did you throw this time that exploded?" the detective asked, more like demanded.

"Same as last time, A bomb, and my job is to check for any flaws in the security system" I gave the reason, he just nodded and then let me go. I glad I was being help full to the people I grow up with.

"Sora!" a voice yelled though the departing crowed. I turned around to see Tamaki and his friends, oh great god save me from this yapping person.

"Sora! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why would you do such a thing?" Tamaki kept pouncing about like a mad dog.

"Well, my job in could to try and see if there are in any flaws in the security system and if they need to be updated, and coming around for a visit and chat for a couple of minutes of my day" I explained what my job does, the Raven seemed impressed.

"But that darn Ootori detective keeps getting in my way to do my job properly" that seemed to make that Raven to perk up.

"Did you say, Ootori detective?" asked the glasses nerd.

"Yep, this is the second time he interfered" I nodded my head, better to tell the truth.

"Mr. Sora, do you know who I am?" the raven pushed his glasses up.

"Not a clue" I replied smugly, that might have set him off his game a little.

"My name Ootori kyoya, third son of the Ootori group" my smug didn't falter, that wasn't bad news to me, which made me happier.

"No offence, but you really need to inform them that if there are a security run though, don't engage unless it's real" then, I activated my Skates, skated away, leavening a stunned crowed behind.

The next day, Tamaki and Kyoya followed me around, I grew more and more annoyed as the day wore on. By the time lunch rolled round, I was beyond mad, I made my way to the place I sat yesterday and started eating my lunch. While I was eating it though, Tamaki, and his friends yesterday, beside the girl, sat down with me. One person, who caught my eye, was the new face around me, he had short hair, big dough like eyes, and the colour was chocolate brown. He looked more like a girl. Great, another cross dresser.

. "Hi Sora, how are you Today?" Tamaki asked, that broke my concentration on the cross dresser in front of me.

"I'm fine, you?" I gritted though my teeth, I didn't really care how's he is doing. I wanted to be left alone.

"We came to ask you, would you like to join the host club?" that question again? Is that getting a bit old?

"Why would you like me to join?" I wondered why they ask me this.

"Because, we want the girls to be happy, and they have been wondering if you'll join our club, will you please our club?" Tamaki was begging me to join. "What is in it for me?" for a brief moment, they seem lost, then the next, there was nonstop chattering, I only caught a few bits of it like: "We dress up" "We go on field trips" And last, but not least. "We eat cake" that seemed to catch my attention, for throughs who don't know me; I have a major sweet tooth.

"No thank you" then I started packing up my lunch; I'd rather be away from noisy people.

"Please Sora?" Tamaki was near my chair, why does he want me in his stupid club?

"My answer is still no, I you keep on pushing it, you will regret it" It isn't tacitly a threat, but it'll probably help me in this case. And it did work, but only for a little bit.

"But why?" Tamaki whaled, you know your causing a scene.

"Just because I just don't want to, plain and simple" I shrugged my shoulders, that and one other reason, I want to be left alone after school, I know it isn't a major reason, but It suits me and my personality.

"Okay" Tamaki dropped back down at the table, for the rest of the day, it was all quiet, for Tamaki's part, which I was surprised, and usually he would talk nonstop. But what I said at lunch, that didn't surprised me.

The end of class came to the end and I started to pack up. The boys, other than Tamaki and Kyoya, came to me, they seemed to be angry about something.

"Yo, new kid, why don't you just scram, nobody wants you here, even the lady's are afraid to talk to you" a kid with brown hair started. Really, there are bullies here too? I just roll my eyes and just ignore them. One of them, the red headed laid his leg out so I could trip, but I didn't fall for it, one thing though, they don't know that I was actually a girl, and then they would be embarrassed about that.

"One thing you should know about me, I don't take to kindly to bullies" with that I disappear from their view, I bet they would try to get me expelled from the school, I sighed, will everyone have to be a snob at this school? Or that it was only them.

I wanted to put my headphones in so badly, I have to stop by work, then the graves, and lastly grocery shopping. This is how my life is ever since the death of my family. I would always be by myself when things got hard, and nobody to talk to. I felt lonely for the whole time I was at the apartment. But I wouldn't complain. Finally, the bus is here.

It took five minutes to get to work, everyone was busy as always, but there were a few hellos here and there, but all the same to me, the boss was never there when I came, I could never forget that face he pulled last night, priceless as always.

The next thing was going to the graveyard and buy flowers for my mother and sister, the police hadn't found my sisters body in the car, they believed that somebody moved it so they could play a little game with them. I was horrified, one, losing my family, then losing my sister body. I laid the flowers on their graves and dipped my head in respect to them, letting them know that I'm always thinking of them.

Last thing on the list, food shopping. One of my favourite things I love doing, notes the sarcasm. It's not that bad I guess, but it takes so long to get everything and head to the counter.

A few minutes later, I was heading out of the supermarket and made my way home, err, apartment. I don't want to call it home, because nobody is there to greet me and help.

Once I arrived at the complex, I could see Tamaki, Kyoya, and more people in front of it, I was so glad that I was in my clothes that I would normally wear to school and back.

"Sora! I'm so glad you're here, we were wondering if you could joins us for a trip to the water park" Tamaki was bouncing around me again.

"No" I said in a deadpan voice, letting them know that I wasn't interested in water parks.

"But I thought you would like to go see a water park for once?" Tamaki now looked like a lost child when he said this. Why would I be interested in water Parks?

"My answer is still no, I don't care about water parks all that much" god, can you please leave now?

"Fine" then Tamaki sulked away, good residence. I don't need them. Kyoya shot me a look that read: if you don't come, we'll force it, Tamaki gets whatever he wants. Shadow parents much? I shrugged it off, probably because that was his most wearable expression.

I got up the steps and got out my keys, unlocked the door, and went inside. It looks plain at best, the way I like it. I shut the door and started unpacking my food shopping, by the time I finished unpacking, I looked at the time, 5:45,a quarter to six. I better get dinner ready. I grabbed the ingredients that I needed to use.

It took about 10 minutes took cook, then 2 minutes to serve up the plate and sit down.

I sighed. I wish there were friends I could sit with, or family. I finished my dinner and started to pack everything away, Normally I wouldn't care about how quit it is, but with everything that has happened the last few days, I want some noise in here, my big sister and mom always trying to turn up the music up loud while doing chores, I would be up in my room, trying to block out the sound, but now, I don't really want the silence.

There was a knock at the door, normally, I would have jump and answered the door striate away, but times have changed for me, and for my family.

"Hello?" I asked wearily, not wanting to open the door fully.

"Hi, do you live here?" a man in there thirty's, looked like a post man, I take a deep breath, nothing to be scared of, I opened my door fully as I nodded me head in saying yes, I live here.

"Can you please sign this please, I'm in a major hurry" the post man said.

I signed and want back inside; I unwrapped the parcel and took a good look at it. It had a letter on top of it. It said:

Dear Lucy,

If you're reading this, that means I'm dead, I know you have never met me. But I was your godmother, your parents thought it would be beat if we were never kept in touch, because of your sister friends family, I wished I could have found a way to come to Japan and introduce you to my son, Tamaki, but as far in my husband family, I'm not allowed anywhere near Japan, I'm so sorry about that, tell Tamaki I love him, and never fall for the toner family's tricks, you look so much like your grandmother, be proud of who you are, don't forget that.

Signed Tamaki's mother.

P.S save this letter till the time you see a daughter with kinder brownish, goldish hair.

I was crying by the end of it, I had never thought that I would have a godmother. I decided to check what was inside, inside of the parcel was a photo album, full of photos of mom, my sister and I think my dad, and some photos of a woman, blond hair, and her son, I was guessing it was Tamaki, he had the same purple eyes as now, I smiled, I sucked in a deep breath.

The next day was, surprisingly peaceful. I wasn't followed around, which is good to see, even though I wished I could have seen, but as my classmates assume, I am a just a commoner, have no connection to anyone in this school, I sighed, I need to get some studying done in the library.

But of course, the library is full; maybe I could use the third music room in the south building, I heard nobody uses it, so a good place to study some physics work.

This school picked a nice spot to learn. I wish all schools are like this, but, it isn't unfortunately, they don't. Here we are music room three, the only place I want to study.

I opened the door and a flourish of rose petals flew at me, I shielded my eyes from the bright light, who would have such bright lights droning the day?

"Welcome!" I was greeted with a sight to behold, the entire host club was there, and even Tamaki, but I didn't take any notice, at first.

"Sora? How'd you find this place?" Tamaki was right in my face, I stumbled back a bit.

"I was looking for a place to study, but aplenty, there is a club in here, and the club I'd rather avoid" I finished of bluntly.

"Well then, welcome to our world of beauty!" Tamaki exclaimed, nothing in here doesn't stand out, because everything is the exact same, but without the instruments.

"Nothing stands out to me" I muttered, Tamaki seemed taken aback, then started sulking in the corner. "What's wrong with him?" I asked, confused by his behaviour, normally people don't hear what I say, or just plain ignore it altogether, but it has a different affect on Tamaki, my godmother's son.

"This is natural occurring thing whenever the twin insult Tamaki" A boy, no, a girl, said to clear up my confusion, Haruhi, my next door neighbour's daughter, so she goes here as well, interesting.

"Hay Haruhi, why are you in the boy's uniform, instead of the girls one?" the whole group gasped, Tamaki's, being the loudest, grabbed me, and rushed me off somewhere.

By the time we stopped, my arms were sore, why did they grip me so hard? Is it not that obvious?

"Mr. Sora, haruhi is dressed as a boy for a very good reason, and the ladies can't tell the difference, so can't some of the men, you are a few that takes notice, how did you figure it out?" Kyoya.

"Simple, I live next to her and her father" I rolled my eyes, should be obvious? Just how blind are they?

"Oh" was he said, as if I figured out how to tell the twins apart. I just smiled; his reaction was priceless, just like my boss's.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be so surprise, considering you've been there before" I shrugged, I was almost to the back of the room, towards the door, they didn't notice, until the very end. "Well . . . see yeah!" I was out of the room, they seemed surprise, but they shouldn't be really, I mean, I work as a thief; I need to go home and have another look at the album. Tamaki looked kinder different from when he was little.

"Well, this is interesting" I turned round to see the entire host club there, oh god, they can't see the photo album. I slid it round, out of sight of the club.

"What do you have there, Sora-sempai?" the twins was on my sides, trying to take a good look at what I was hiding.

"None of your business" I growled out, shoving them back then grabbing the album and I ran to my bedroom, I locked the door and slide down, sighing in relief, nobody should know about this book, I should never get it out again.

"Now, since we are done with the chasing, let's down to business, Sora, since you know of haruhi real gender, we'll need you to join the host club, to keep an eye on you, of course" he smiled at the end of the sentence, so this is the game you play? Well, it's not very good is it?

"Why? What use would I have in this stupid host club?" I seethed though my teeth, oh god, a headache is coming on, just great!

"Very good question, but as you see, the ladies would love to have you as a host club member, you look dashing with your midnight hair, the ocean blue green eyes, that makes every girl swoon, am I right, Kyoya?" Tamaki said with dramatic poses, what is wrong with this guy?

"Yes, Tamaki's right, ever since you joined the school, the ladies have been asking, I think we should pull out the same card as we did with haruhi" kyoya pushed up his glasses to where his eyes were.

"Nope, that not goanna..." I was cut off by Tamaki, when dose he shut up?

"Well, since you're out numbered, in your home, no less, we have decided to put you on a debt, just like haruhi, but this one, will only increase if you be mean to us in host club time, that is" Tamaki, who was in my face, was smirking, nothing like that would work, I'm mean, I've been in more dangerous situations than this, so yeah...

"I don't really care, but remember this, I'm not easily fazed by anything you say, and plus, this is not my home, home is somewhere the people you love are at, but this is just an apartment, nothing else" I shrugged, not really caring. I opened my eye to see what their reactions were.

All of the host clubs mouths were wide open, including the tall guy with the shortie; I just couldn't bring myself to call the apartment home, not after what happened in New York. I reframed to shiver at the thought.

"Okay, well, you can ether A] help haruhi with her debt, or b] start your own?" two huh, what a shallow guy, and attending a shallow school, at best.

"What to chose, what to chose, I chose..." I want it to be dramatic, just like Tamaki, I want to chose tomorrow to, well here goes nothing "I chose to help haruhi with her debt" I let a fake pride smile plaster my face, another thing you should know about me, I never let other people read my thoughts, no matter who they are, I put up a wall, to keep others out, at arms length, something I learnt when I was packing up and selling everything my family owned.

"Very well then, I'll see you tomorrow, err, the day after that, because we have plans to do for that day, good evening, Mr. Sora" kyoya and Tamaki bowed and left, the other nodded their head to me as they left, I let out a sigh, this is not how I wanted to end my day, but now, how was I supposes to keep them at arms length, if I spend time with them, should I go to the fighter pilot academy? Maybe I should, since Amber is there and all.

For the rest of the night, I pondered what would happen if I transferred again, but to a academy, that'll be different again, for sure.

The next day went by, no hitches in the road, like yesterday, I was bored out of my mind, but then I saw haruhi, I was about to run over there, but then the twins were beside haruhi, grabbing her and dragging here somewhere, what was that about?

I managed to get passed the gates and I was at the bus stop, when I was knocked out, I was alone at the time, so nobody there to witness a kidnapping, great! Note the sarcasm.

The next thing I saw was a roof, a black roof, my head was pounding argents my skull, why is it always me? I shifted my head to see who was in the car with me. The person that was in the car with me, was kyoya Ootori, great, and I thought my life couldn't get any more interesting, I wanted to stuff my face in to a pillow and scream, oh, I forgot that I'm in a car, so no screaming today.

"I know your awake, Sora, so don't pretend to sleep" always the spotter? Aren't you kyoya?

"Fine, but where are we going?" I was curious, I've never travelled in a car, afraid of what happened to my family, to happen to me, and that doesn't help one bit, not at all.

"Why are you so tense? It's like you are afraid of something?" he looked curiously at me, I shot him with a death stare, never ask me.

"It's none of your business" I looked away; I don't want him to see the pain in my eyes.

"You're a part of the club now, you have to let us know you're not happy, miss Lucy" that struck me, I twisted my neck back round to look at him, how on earth did he know my true name?!

"How did you find out?" is there people watching me? Now that was creepy.

"Well, I do research one anyone that enters the club, even the new host, that doesn't happen very much, as you know" that does answer the question, but why did you call me my name? "Oh look we are here" I looked out the window, there it was, the giant water park, why are the water park so big? It's not like it was like a hospital before, right?  
"I'll make sure the twin won't drag you to a changing room, but I would highly recommend that you change clothes and put something over to conceals the fact that you're a girl" wow, your prepared for everything, even when the end of the world would began.

"I'm probably going to find a hiding place and wait till it is till to go" I really don't like this guy, he maybe an Ootori, but still, normal people just don't barging on people who rather be left alone.

"Sorry, but no, the guys and haruhi will get worried if you don't show up, and what would your godmother think? Avoid her son?" I jerked back at that statement, how does he know? That Tamaki's mother was my godmother?

"I read the letter, and the place that I found it, was on the table, so next time you have visitors, don't let people see it" I really wanted to smirk at that, because I'll show it when a girl with brownish hair waltzes though and try and take Tamaki.

"Hi Sora-chan, how was the ride?" the short blond asked. Why is he in a club like this? And he's too young to be high school!

"It was fine" my emotionless face took over, I had enough of emotions, I was tired of showing what I was feeling, it lets people in, I don't want that.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's have some fun!" Tamaki shouted, I think the whole world could hear him.

"Sora, you really need to let people in, haven't your mom and dad told you that?" It felt like a sword piece my heart; I never knew who my dad was, but mom? I have no one left to confine in, not even my twin, my only sister, gone, I wanted to cry, but I can't that meant admitting my feelings to the club. "Hay Sora? Are you still there?" there was a click of fingers and hand in front of my face.

"I'm still here, and no, to answering to question you asked earlier" I brushed past them to the change rooms, wanting to be left alone. Once I got out, I went looking for the others, then I felt like I was being watched, I turned round to see ambers dad, he was scowling, oh god he found me, he dipped back in the forest, what the hell was that?

I found the others, they shot questioning glances, but I shrugged it off, I need to get a drink.

I gulped the drink down as fast as I could, why was he here? Of all places? I was alert now, ever since he appeared, which set me on edge.

"If you continue to do that Sora, you're going to die" god, you can't see that that I'm distress.

"I don't care" I swallowed hard as I answered.

"Anyway, why are you wearing that?" Tamaki was pointing to the t-shirt I was wearing, and long pants, I just smirked.

"Why would you care?" I waited for a couple of minutes before sitting on the edge of the tidal poop, where honey was swimming, my sister would join him, stop it, stop thinking of her, everyone has disappeared, a silent tear rolled down my face.

"Okay, so, what would do us do now..." suddenly a roar could be heard.

"Oh no" I faintly whispered as the tidal wave rose up, and was heading towards honey-sempei, I have to get him out of here, I jumped in only to be swirled, I could barely hear what Honey was saying, but I think it was mostly screaming, I felt something hard argents my head, and my worlds spirals black.

When I wake up, I felt sick, what happened? More importantly, where is I?

"Sora! Sora-chan! Are you okay?" I groaned signalling that I was awake, my body ached, everything was spinning.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I sat up, everything just speed up a bit, I tried to shake it off, but it only made things worse.

"You okay to walk?" thanks for the concern, but I can handle things on my own.

"Yes" I stressed out, clearly annoyed about the questions asked. He seemed to note it. So he kept quite. I got to my feet, swayed a bit, but I manage to stay up, if Amber's dad is up to this, I would not be surprised, at all, in truth, I think he didn't note the small boy in the pool.

We walked for hours, I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, I only followed, by the time we managed to reunite with the others, I wanted to puke, real badly, but I kept it down, but then they started walking away, we are finally going home? I was to diensorited to do I'll rest my eyes for a bit, I fell down, I hit the ground hard. I heard a scream; I was so unfocused that I couldn't tell who was screaming and who wasn't. After a while I was picked up, I tried to turn my head but I couldn't for some reason, I felt a yawn coming on, I am really tried, I closed my eyes.

When I woke up next, my head was hurting a lot, I gripped my head in pain, god how did I get this pain? I groaned, everything hurt.

"Sora? Sora, can you hear me?" Haruhi was beside me.

"Ha...haruhi? Is that you?" I crocked, my throat burning for not being in use.

"Oh thank god your okay Sora, you scared us back there, I this was the first time I saw Kyoya-sempei really care" Haruhi let out a giggle, wow, you really sound like a girly girl right now, stop it.

"Really? Wouldn't peg the shadow king the emotional type" after I said shadow king, Haruhi let out a laugh.

"I wouldn't really say that about him, I know he always seems to profit and always seem avoid emotion, but he does care, but he does it his own way, you'll see, i haven't really known him for that long, and this was the first time his emotions slip though, though Kyoya was wondering something about a guy wasn't supposes to be there, and the rest of the club found out your real gender" Haruhi winced. I could only imagine what reactions they would have to finding out my real gender.

"Lucy-chan!" I winced again, this time to the loud voice came into the room, why do they have to be loud everywhere they go?

"Please keep it down" I muttered loud enough so they could hear, they quickly apologised, I winced again, why must it be me?

"Lucy, why did you hide you gender?" Tamaki asked, my sister, you dummy.

"Why should it concern you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because one, we care about you, and second, we really want to know the truth" Hikaru was raising fingers for every reason they give.

"Because when I look in the mirror, I'm reminded of my sister" I looked away, tears threaten to fall.

"Oh, understandable, but why cut your hair super short" Honey was on the bed, you'll never find out.

"There are two reasons, one of them you'll never find out, but I like short hair, much more easy to manage" I shrugged, then winced, probably shouldn't have down that.

"I can agree with that one" Haruhi giggled, why giggling? That is beyond me.

"Yay, daddy can have two girls, haruhi and Lucy" Tamaki was bouncing about the room; I can't know how this boy was that little boy in the photo, and my god brother at that. And questioning his sanity at the same time.

"Oh, before I forget, can you show us that photo album back at your place sometime?" Haruhi asked.

"No" was my reply, everyone in the room sweat dropped, then I burst out laughing, everyone was mortified, even shadow king.

"The looks on your faces, would you expect so little from me? Wow" I took a deep breath,

"Oh, Lucy, none of your parents came round to see you, why is that?" this is going difficult to answer.

"Ever since my sister's death, they started to work more and more, and every night since then, they've been coming home late" lie, I was good at lying my way though life, I have never had known my father, he died two months before me and my twins birth.

Silence filled the room. I stare blankly at the opposite wall, remembering the good times I had with my mom and my sister. God I miss them so much.

Everyone filled out the room, after everyone left, I let out a sob, why was life so difficult? I cried myself to sleep that night, remembering the time I was told when my remanning family had died. I hadn't talked to anyone for a month.

I was released a day after that, which I was glad about, because one, Ambers dad could have sneaked in and tried to kill me if I stayed another night, and two, I'm not fond of doctors, they scare the crap outer me.

I went to my work place and chatting with them, a lot to seem off on break because there was so many people sounding me and asking so many questions about what happened to me.

"okay, calm down, and please, one at a time, first off, the reason why I didn't show up yesterday, I was doing club activities, and then I got hurt and had to go to hospital, I had to stay overnight to see if it had any affects" I put my hands in my pocket and shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal, you know?" they care about me, sure that's fine with me, but sometime, I rather not have that many people to care for me. It sometimes makes me feel overwhelmed. Everyone was happy with the answer, and went back to work.

After I left the restaurant, I went striate home, yesterday was a Friday, so the weekend has finally came at last, hip hooray, I had nothing to do today, which is a A+ in my book, and means no host club, the only reason that I agreed to the host club, is that Runka has helped me get settled in and helped me so many times, so I thought that I'll help Haruhi with her debt to the host club.

"Welcome home Lucy!" that caught me off guard, the reaction to that was kick one of them in the face, by the time I realized who was there, it was too late. Tamaki was on the ground with birds dancing around his head.

"SORA! What did you just do?" all of the Hosts said that at once.

"Sorry, but you guys caught me off guard, and that's the first reaction I give without being prepared" all of them ohed, then I faced palmed myself; they can be such idiots at times.

When Tamaki came round, he scouted away from me, he'll be afraid of me for some time, I guess.

Once the host club left, I finally relaxed, this was an exerting week, and it is the first week, wow, what had I gotten into?


End file.
